Chase Devineaux
Inspector Chase Devineaux (チェイス・ドヴィノー, Cheisu Dōvinō), is a fictional character and deuteragonist of the ''Sandiego Cooper'' series. He is a French brash, and often bumbling Interpol Agent turned A.C.M.E. Detective assigned to apprehend Carmen Sandiego and Sly Cooper with his rookie partner Julia Argent. He is the only officer to get close enough to see Carmen's face. ".''" :—Chase Devineaux. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Rafael Petardi (English), Kensuke Ōta (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Grayish Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Grayish Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Chase brash and vain. Because he so full of himself, he misses clues that others catch, and when others catch them he insists they are boring details nobody cares about. Chase is interested in authority for himself. Whatever power he can get to catch Carmen Sandiego is to him good, no matter what happens. Because of his bumbling, V.I.L.E. later assumes that Chase is working with Carmen as a partner, even though he isn't. Relationships Friends/Allies * Interpol * A.C.M.E. Family Neutral * Sandiego-Cooper Alliance ** Carmen's Team *** Carmen Sandiego *** Player *** Ivy *** Zack ** Cooper Gang *** Sly Cooper *** Murray Hippo *** Bentley Turtle *** The Guru Rivals Enemies * V.I.L.E. ** Coach Brunt ** Shadow-san Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Initially, Chase and Argent were Interpol agents with Argent working with him for roughly two weeks. They were working in Poritiers, France, Chase's hometown, where he worked as a police detective, only exacerbating his hubris. Synopsis ''Sandiego Cooper'' Chase seems to like working alone, but is willing to take Argent under his wing to apprehend the Sandiego-Cooper Alliance. While explaining how his experience trumps Argent's smarts, Argent tries to tell Chase that Carmen and Sly are behind them. Argent suggest radioing for backup, but Chase tells her not to, despite Carmen's nimble agility. Chase gave chase toward the Crimson Shadow, when she escaped on a hang glider on a roof while he slip and fell on his car. Eager to chase his quarry, Chase tells Argent to stay in Poritiers to investigate the crime scene while he drove to the train station suspecting Carmen was on her way to Paris via train with the Eye of Vishnu. Chase misses the train so he decides to drive his car to Paris. Along the way, Argent is telling Chase nothing of value was taken from the crime scene. Shocked in disbelief right about the same time his car breaks down. Fortunately for him, there is a small airport near by to which he commandeers a small aircraft with his Interpol authority. This allows him to catch up to the train. By the time he reaches Paris, Carmen is not on the train car, but Crackle wrapped in Carmen's signature coat and hat, while Carmen in her street cloths (which includes a red hoodie) walks down the street to catch a speedboat on the River Seine. While he didn't catch Carmen, he does take the mysterious V.I.L.E. villain back to Interpol Headquarters for interrogation, but he doesn't get the chance to as The Cleaners extricate Crackle from the police station. Frustrated that a lead to catching Carmen Sandiego has disappeared before he could question him, Chase decides it's time to go home as he eats a roll of antacid mints. Argent walks Chase back to what's left of his car, then attempts returns back to the police station. Just as Chase is about to go home, two unknown agents knock him out and drag him to an unknown location where he meets The Chief. The Chief debriefs Chase about V.I.L.E. and how clandestine they are, and to help him help her, she employs him to work for A.C.M.E. By the time she enrolls Chase, Argent discovers that he is being held in a utility closet. Impressed by her sleuthing, the Chief enrolls Argent to as Chase partner. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Chase Devineaux * Chase Devineaux Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters